


【盧景】月光

by yayhahaha



Category: Tam Ching Shuet On | The Mysteries of Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha
Relationships: Gordon Lo/Kingsley King





	【盧景】月光

晚上十一點，中環，蘭桂坊。

盧天恒又放下一個空罐子，這時他的桌子上已經堆了快一打的啤酒罐。

PC坐在他旁邊，看著自己的頭兒明明很難受卻不肯停下來，只能按著盧天恒的手：「頭兒，不要再喝了。」

「不要......不…...要管......管我......」盧天恒一頭栽在桌子上，啤酒罐被震得乒乓作響。「坐在這裡陪......我！......再吵.......再吵......我......」盧天恒又抬起頭來，「我......開除......你！」說罷徹底攤在沙發上。

PC看著自家頭兒這副樣子，心想如果這時候有個賊作案，不要說逮捕他，連被不被那個賊恥笑一頓都是問題。

「走吧頭兒，你喝夠了。」PC把雙手放在盧天恒腋下，用力往上一提——

啪！他聽見自己的腰好像卡了一下。

他無奈看著一攤泥般的盧天恒，認命的拿出手機。

「喂？請問是不是Professor King？」

電話另一端一把溫柔儒雅的男聲傳了過來：「是的，PC你這麼晚了找我有什麼事嗎？」

「那個......就是頭兒現在在蘭桂坊喝醉了，我一個人抬不起他，再加上我要回家照顧我那兩個孩子，我老婆奪命追魂call我幾次了......」說著PC回頭看了看盧天恒，他滿臉通紅攤在地上，眼睛眨巴眨巴的沒有焦點，偶爾還會打個酒嗝。

「喔好的，我現在馬上來接他。」

「謝謝了啊Professor King。」

＊

十五分鐘後，一個西裝革履的人出現在PC的面前。景博毫不驚訝地看著PC快要痛哭奔潰的臉色，畢竟喝醉的盧天恒實在太難搞了。

「麻煩你了PC，我送Gordon回家就行了。」

「謝謝你了Professor King，我先回家去了啊！」

當景博把盧天恒抬進車子，再回到家的時候已經是凌晨一點的事了。

「Gordon……你站好一點！欸！......對！好了，快要到了。」

景博扶著盧天恒出了電梯站在門口，然後拿出盧天恒給他的備用鑰匙，開了門。

喝醉酒的盧天恒像沒有骨頭的剛洗完的沈重的被子，整個人靠在景博的身上，沉得本來就沒有運動細胞的景博一頭大汗。景博好不容易把他扶進屋裡，歪歪斜斜地一路跌撞到臥室，再把他從自己身上扯下來放到床上之後，也累得跟著躺到了床上。

這時候，盧天恒突然翻了個身，壓到了景博身上。

「！Gordon你先......下去，我......危險......」景博嚇得連忙扶著盧天恒，生怕他滾下床去。

「唔......Kings......？」盧天恒把頭窩在景博的頸窩裡，帶著酒味的熾熱的氣息噴到景博耳邊讓他紅了臉。

「Gordon，我在，你是不是哪裡不舒服啊？」景博右手探上盧天恒的額頭，嗯，沒有發熱。

「Kings！」盧天恒一把抓住在自己額頭上的景博的右手，壓到他頭旁邊去，他撐起身子，居高臨下的看著景博，找不到焦點的眼睛水汪汪的。

「Gordon……」景博情不自禁的咽了一下口水。

突然間盧天恒像洩了氣一樣重新摔了在床上，砸得在他身下的景博疼痛的呻吟了一聲。

「Kings……」盧天恒又把頭窩在景博的頸窩裏，貪婪的吸著他的氣味。

「我的Kings不要......不要我了......」

話說的模糊，卻一字一句砸在景博心上。

「我沒有不要你......」

「你騙我......Kings明明就......」

景博雙手托起盧天恒的臉頰，一字一句嚴正地說：「傻子，我又怎麼會因為結了婚就忘了你這個好兄弟？我沒有不要你，我們以後還是朋友。」

盧天恒呆呆的看著景博，水汪汪的眼睛又在眨巴眨巴的。

猝不及防地盧天恒就吻上了景博，舔過他上顎，撕咬他的嘴唇，奪取他肺裡的空氣。

景博愣住了，他見過太多的盧天恒，自信的、風流的、吊兒郎當的，那些個盧天恒都沒有像今天的盧天恒。

那麼瘋狂，那麼懇切，那麼絕望。

蔓延燒遍全身的火焰不知道從什麼時候燒了起來，景博不知所措地看著盧天恒壓制著自己，像要竭盡力氣地吻著，雙方的牙齒碰在一起有細微的悶痛。

「Gordon，不要......」景博想要停止盧天恒把自己扒光的舉動，可惜當他成功停止了盧天恒的動作的時候，他已經一絲不掛了。

盧天恒的吻從嘴唇一點一點往下，耳垂、頸項、肩膀、胸口、腹部。

還有胸口上格外敏感的兩點，和尚未抬頭的小小Kings。

「嗚！Gordon！」景博覺得自己快要熱得融化掉了，不知是羞恥還是快感，他閉著眼睛皺著眉，咬著唇不讓自己發出一絲聲音。

「Kings……」盧天恒在他全身細碎地吻著，每一下親吻都留下玫瑰般豔紅的痕跡。

景博能感覺到盧天恒的下身ying的可怕，還有他不斷往自己戳弄的動作......

「！……」沒有任何潤滑劑，盧天恒就這麽進入了景博。景博疼得難以自制地往後弓起身子，張大嘴巴卻發不出任何聲音，冷汗和生理性的淚水混在一起落到床單上一塌糊塗。他無力地搖著頭想要脫離這種痛苦，雙手不斷往前推想要推開盧天恒，卻徒勞無功。

灼熱柔軟的觸感讓盧天恒極其滿足的呻吟一聲，他輕而易舉地阻止了景博的掙扎，用力扳開他的大腿，開始伴著鮮血緩緩地chou cha起來。

景博這時候只覺得自己好像快要疼得死掉一般，連日來的實驗讓景博本身已經筋疲力盡，又如何經得起這般折騰？細碎而嘶啞的呻吟從嘴裏溢出，隨著盧天恒越來越激烈的chou cha，他的力氣也一滴一滴地被抽走，他的身體隨著盧天恒前挺的動作而晃動，偶爾被頂到min gan dian會充滿快感和痛苦的呻吟出聲。疲勞、疼痛和心理上的不知所措一點點的讓景博的意識越來越渙散......

過了不知道多久，盧天恒終於緊緊抱著景博釋放了，而景博也不知道在什麼時候昏迷了過去。他chou出來，被cao nong了不知多久的xiao xue一時半刻還閉合不起來，大腿也無力地大張著，jing ye隨著血液流到床單上，標誌著剛剛那場痛苦的qing shi的終結。

＊

第二天，盧天恒扶著痛得快要裂開的頭醒了過來。

「我......」

盧天恒只記得自己喝醉了，迷迷糊糊的回到了家，爬上了床，好像跟那個送自己回家的人接吻了，然後就......

他坐起來，轉過身，看見了昏睡不醒的景博，還有.......他身上不堪入目的qing ai的痕跡。

「Kings！」盧天恒看見這樣的景博，嚇得立刻沒了睡意，他搖晃著景博的身體，卻叫不醒他，景博只是那麼安靜地躺在那裡，蜷縮著身子，皺著眉。

難道說，昨晚......

盧天恒探上景博的額頭，是不尋常的高溫，他脫下自己的襯衣給景博蓋上，一站起來就看見床單上紅白交織的痕跡......

天啊！

盧天恒不可置信地看著床單，良久，他鼓起勇氣揭開景博身上的襯衣，果不其然，入眼的是依然紅腫的xiao xue，還有大腿根部乾涸掉的血跡。

FUCK！

後知後覺的盧天恒趕緊起了床抱著景博到了浴室清理身體，除了盧天恒小心翼翼地幫他清理xiao xue的時候景博不適地扭動了一下身體之外，整個過程他都像個娃娃般乖乖躺在盧天恒懷裡。

盧天恒幫景博擦乾身子，再放到客房的床上，他拿出藥箱替他注射了退燒藥，還有在他受傷的地方上了藥之後，盧天恒坐在床邊，看著在昏睡中仍然皺著眉頭的景博。

「對不起，Kings。」

＊

景博終於醒了過來，他一睜開眼睛就看見盧天恒握著他的手在床邊睡著了。

「Gordon……」他的聲音嘶啞的幾乎說不出話來。

感受到床鋪震動的盧天恒馬上坐了起來，一抬眼就對上了景博的目光。

「對不起.......Kings......」

「我理解的，沒關係Gordon。」

盧天恒看著景博，他眼底那麼純粹。

——FIN——


End file.
